


Meddlers

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [353]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint and Phil are annoyed by the constant meddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meddlers

**Author's Note:**

> Phil considered himself a patient man. 

Clint was pretty tolerant too if came down to it.

But enough was enough. People needed to mind their own business. It’s not even that they don’t appreciate the concern their friends have shown them, it’s just - Phil really can’t find another word for it - unnecessary. Any problem that they might or might not have, they can fix themselves, thank you very much.

And the villains - Dear Lord, the villains. Clint is willing to bet that the villains of the world has made it their ultimate mission to use any means necessary to stop Clint from getting laid. Whenever Clint had something planned to get them both in the mood, even if it wasn’t the wham bam thank you ma’am kind of thing, even if Clint was just aiming for romantic and domestic, the Avengers alarm just magically blinds everybody with the flashing red light and the deafening beeps - meaning that some asshole out there was going to get some serious ass-kicking courtesy of a pissed off Clint.

Finally, there were the Fans - Yes, the capitalization was necessary. Phil was almost sure that they were mostly good people but the constant stalking always made him rethink his judgement. Phil knew what it was like to admire someone, and have that someone be right in front of your eyes (read: Captain America) but there had to be a line of some sort. Yes, it was impressive that the parties involved managed to slip through a government intelligence agency without getting caught until the very last minute - Phil was going to give them that - but the motives of their actions - which was to get a photo of Phil and Clint together in his office - was, to say the least, misguided.

Again, it wasn’t that they weren’t appreciative of the attention - except maybe for the villains - but they’d really rather just make or break their relationship on their own. 

Which, in their opinion, justified the scene Phil made in the conference room. 

“Whoa.” Tony raised both hands in mock surrender. “Take a chill pill.”

“Chill pill?” Bruce asked him offhandedly.

Tony shrugged in return, “It works.” 

“Tony is right, Phil - he worded it weirdly, but he’s right. Calm down. We’re just trying to help.” Steve shrugged.

“But that’s the thing.” Clint joined in. “We don’t need your help. At least not at the moment.” 

“We’re doing fine. And if we ever need advice, you can bet that you’re the first people we’ll come to.” Phil sighed.

“All you’re doing at the moment is meddling, and it’s not helpful. At all. You’re all making us question our every move.” 

“We’re certainly old enough to make mistakes on our own, don’t you think?”

“You can let us decide for ourselves, can’t you?”

“It’s not that we don’t appreciate what you’ve all done for us up until now, considering you all had a part in bringing us together, but we can do this on our own now.” 

“Sure, we’re going to need your help from time to time, but you don’t have to look after us anymore. We’re big boys now.”

The room was silent for a long moment, their words stewing, up until Fury sighed. “I feel like my kids just broke up with me. And I don’t even have kids.” 

Someone snorted, probably Tony, but most likely Steve, and then the whole room burst into giggles. After five whole minutes of people wheezing, and laughing, and trying to hold their sides in, Natasha spoke. “We respect your decision, and we’ll leave you alone.”

“On the grounds that you call us every week. And you’re spending Thanksgiving with us.” Tony wagged his finger like a father would a child. 

The room burst into another round of laughter while Phil and Clint rolled their eyes. 

“That’s one down.” Clint sighed. “How do you wanna handle the fans?” 

Phil scrunched up his nose. “I feel like breaking up with the villains will be easier.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/140456110486/im-leaving-tomorrow-for-an-off-campus-training)


End file.
